Seeking or the Snitch
by crowskisses
Summary: For Cho Chang the Second War was despair, defiance and determination. Left with something Death Eaters wanted and a desire to help Harry, Cho found herself the snitch, not the seeker, Fred the helpful bludger not the bat and between Charlie and Oliver's botched attempts at helping, she finds herself in the most important match of her life.


Title: Seeker or the Snitch

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters.

Summary: For Cho Chang the Second War was despair, defiance and determination. Left with something Death Eaters wanted and a desire to help Harry, Cho found herself the snitch, not the seeker, Fred the bludger not the bat and between Charlie and Oliver's botched attempts at helping, she finds herself in the most important match of her life.

A/N: This is non compliant from Malfoy Manor in DH onwards, set in the Shifting Tides universe where the trio engages with the Order and romantic pairings are non-cannon (Bill/Hermione). If you read that epic you're aware Cho's side story got cut, because racists suck. I decided to push this out there anyway, since it was written and the whole Nagini thing is messed up. It'll be a brief glimpse into her Hogwarts years and then fast forward into her Order time. Features Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin, Roger Davies, Fred Weasley, Dean Thomas, glimpses of Hermione and a friendship with Ginny.

* * *

 **July 1995**

It was an unfathomable request, one she had no preparation for and had been sprung on her through deception. She looked at her mother aghast, still slightly wobbly from the portkey that had landed them inside the entrance to the Ministry, in the midst of an argument about going at all. "Cho, you have to take it."

"I don't want whatever it is." It was hissed, aware of the ears and eyes waiting just outside the door, the pitying eyes that followed her now. "Cedric-"

She choked herself off, Cedric had _known._ Nobody believed it of course, she'd thought he just had nerves from Professor Trelawny's predictions, from the previous fates of Triwizard contestants. Yet Cedric had been wary, had shared his fears with her only once after Mr. Crouch was found, so different than the heart he openly gave her.

"Cho, I know it hurts." Her mother sighed, reaching out to tuck their arms together and head to where the mysterious _it_ was. There were no waiting eyes or ears, the building empty of its daytime inhabitants.

"I don't want it." Cho repeated, near tears. It was all too much already, anything Cedric had left her would break her. Seventeen year olds shouldn't have wills, shouldn't have to think about doling out their possessions. She shouldn't have to go retrieve a sentimental keepsake, dried flowers, passed notes, perhaps a birthday present Cedric had gotten her before he'd had the chance to give it to her.

"You will someday, Chocho." It was gentle before they left the sanctuary of the empty room, her mother snapping into professional composure. "It'll just take a minute, we don't want to be late to our appointment."

She said nothing as they headed for the lift to the 5th floor and was somewhat mollified by her mother's fingers tightening on her arm at Mr. Diggory waiting at the designated floor. Her mother was as surprised as she was at his presence and the laconic voice stepping out of the lift with them. A tall man Cho hadn't even noticed was there, "Good evening Amos. What brings you to the fifth floor? The Department of-"

"Why do you think?" It was snapped by a man who'd aged decades in a month, who had his grief written across every pore, bone and sinew. It made her feel worse, Cedric's parents had the distinct lines of grief and age etched into them by the funeral, yet when Cho looked into the mirror all she saw was the same Cho she'd always seen. Sadder eyes, a stiffer upper lip setting her jaw against shoulders that felt heavier than ever.

Mr. Diggory gave her purpose, blue eyes burning, unwanted purpose, but strength enough. They'd both had their universes changed, had been thrown into a solar system where the sun had been snuffed out. So she squared her shoulders and entered the Department of Mysteries with only Mr. Bode to guide her. The others weren't allowed, but the Unspeakable held a strangeness about him in the way he spoke in way her uncle did not. She wondered where he was, why he wasn't leading her through this horror. "Miss Chang, I must request you keep your hands to yourself as we progress to the Hall of Prophecy."

She swallowed and reiterated her position, "It's a prophecy? I really don't want it."

Mr. Bode did not look flummoxed, simply repeated what her mother had said. "You may want it someday. Prophecies are incredibly valuable, Miss Chang. They must be heard."

"Cedric is already dead." She dug her nails into her hand as the doors swung about a circular room.

"Yes, but you and the other name on the prophecy ball are not." Mr. Bode murmured it and chills ran down her spine as the room stopped spinning. She followed him through a door, into a glowing hall filled with long shelves. It took her a moment to realize the glow was coming from the balls on the shelves, bright, swirling, ghostlike figures trapped.

She stepped back involuntarily in alarm, strengthened and took the steps to follow. Mr. Bode paused halfway up the aisle, "Miss Chang, you are the only one who can retrieve it at this moment. Once in your possession it can be heard."

She stared at it, the ball filled with electric blue energy somewhere between a ghost and candle. Stared at the tag, " _Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, You-Know-Who"_

Another shiver ran through her as her mind raced. "No, I'm not. You-Know-Who is back, no matter what the Prophet says. This is just a storage facility, isn't it? If I'm the only one who can retrieve it, presumably I'm the only one who can allow it to be heard. Is that correct?"

Mr. Bode took a long time to blink, "You are the only one able to remove it from the shelf who has been invited to the Ministry, Miss Chang. Once off the shelf it is an unprotected object."

She nodded once, twice and headed back the way they'd come. Mr. Bode did not protest, merely fell into step with her. He paused near the door, his unfathomable eyes too deep to even contemplate meeting. "If you are worried about your safety having such an object associated with You-Know-Who, I suggest speaking with a trusted expert."

She nodded, not particularly trusting, but it was polite to ask. "Any recommendations?"

"In times such as these the Ministry recommends only consulting with individuals you personally trust and have known for at least six months. Individuals without underage magic restrictions are generally advised. Individuals you will see regularly if advice is needed." The door opened and they returned to the circular room as she took in his words, he was recommending someone at school then. Mr. Bode at least hadn't scolded her or called her a child.

Once back in the hallway he stood next to her as she looked at her mother, Mr. Diggory and the tall wizard with bold printed robes. He gave her an apologetic smile, "Boderick, a word?"

"Kingsley, can it wait until morning? I have mysteries to attend to." His voice was strained, the odd tones and pauses as if he was speaking from underwater. Or her head was too far from reality at the moment for time to move normally.

"It's about the Black case, a mystery itself." A general smile their way, a pause as Mr. Diggory fidgeted.

"I want to hear it. You're an Auror, Kingsley, this is the most important thing for your job right now. Nobody gives a flip about Sirius Black, but my son is dead and You-Know-Who is back." It was passionately said.

Cho looked at her feet, shuffling them, tears welling all over again. "I couldn't do it."

"Go back and try again."

"Amos! That's enough." It was her mother, a full warning in her tones for Mr. Diggory to stop speaking. She reached out for Cho's arm, "Thank you Boderick, I assume the Department of Mysteries will set another appointment on my calendar?"

"No." A very long blink, "Miss Chang has been dutifully informed."

They left at a rapid click, her mother glancing aside in an annoyed fashion. "Prophecy? How did Amos know when I wasn't told why you were needed at the Department of Mysteries."

"What did you think it was?" Cho asked her as they headed past the lift they'd come down.

Her mother frowned, before giving her a long look. "Something to do with the final task, a talisman or a celebration gift from Cedric. He wrote us a very long letter after the second task, Cho. He didn't want us to only have the Daily Prophet's extrapolative version of events."

Tears threatened to flood her again, a sob wanting to choke it's way out of her throat. Of course Cedric had and never mentioned it, he had been incredibly thoughtful. He'd apologized to her profusely about not knowing what the task was, not knowing their relationship would be in the Daily Prophet and they both had been extremely incensed at the treatment of Hermione Granger. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder for a moment, voice softening. "I'll see if I can find it, Cho. You know how your Dad is about the mail and filing. Inverness. "

She nodded as they got into a tiny lift with nobody else in it that took them up and sideways for a long time before the doors opened to the evening alley. She stepped out, feeling slightly queasy. "Portkey?"

Her mother gave her a slightly sheepish look, "I'm not really sure, it's reserved for expecting mothers, those unable to floo and visiting children. When the appointment got made it included a portkey to go and instructions to leave this way. The Department of Mysteries doesn't like the whole building knowing who their visitors are."

She nodded and they began heading home. "Can you order it anywhere?"

Her mother nodded, her hand in the pocket clearly with a firm grip on her wand. "It's best to take the walk so I can check the wards, Chocho."

There was a motherly softness laying underneath, the unspoken space she was giving Cho to process on the long ramble home. An effort to find enough of the peace she'd lost at their trip before they'd be met with questions by the rest of the family. They fell into silence, thoughts going in different directions towards different needs. Cho's turned towards her unexpected evening, the dinner she wouldn't have been able to eat anyway that was bypassed for a Ministry appointment.

Cho wasn't precisely sure what to do, she didn't want the prophecy, but she couldn't leave it there. Could not bear the thought of the Diggorys knowing it was there, hearts broken and hoping it contained closure. Cedric was dead, hearing a prediction about it wouldn't do any of them any good, just give way to restless anger and a slew of what ifs. A mess of guilt and a lifetime of of wondering if the words could have changed his fate. She wanted to know what happened, it would be enough and she wondered if Mr. Diggory was harassing Harry by post.

She pondered as they walked, wiped silent tears from her face as they paused and her mother checked the wards. She also came to a decision of who to seek for a thorough understanding of her predicament and choices. She'd known the Defense Against the Dark Arts expert for over six months, knew who he'd fought for last time You-Know-Who was in power and thought he was the best professor she'd ever had.

So Cho gave the barest answers of their Ministry visit to her curious family, left her mum to explain and rushed to her room in tears to pen a letter to a werewolf.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always cherished!


End file.
